


Family

by TabisMouse (Mousieta)



Series: Kpop Drabbles, Oneshots and Ficlets [15]
Category: Big Bang (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-27
Updated: 2016-05-27
Packaged: 2019-12-30 20:21:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 640
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18321926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mousieta/pseuds/TabisMouse
Summary: Jiyong and Seunghyun contemplate their future and what a family could look like.





	Family

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on AFF/ Tumblr with this note:
> 
> Drabble originally posted on my tumblr for the following prompt:
> 
> **Maybe a gtop drabble would be cute? i love seeing top with yeon jeun, so maybe one where gd sees top acting really cute and protective around his nephew for the first time and he starts imagining them with a kid together? Just something really cute and fluffy? <3 **
> 
> It gets a bit angsty... sorry... 

Jiyong lay, exhausted on his bed. He twirled a small package in the fingers of his right hand while he scrolled his phone with his left. It was a blessed day off and he’d finally been able to run some much-neglected errands. Managers and staff were good and all but somethings had to be done personally.

He stopped scrolling as his phone beeped an update from Seunghyun’s Instagram. He smiled and tapped the update and a new screen opened up to a video of Seunghyun playing with Yeon Jun. The child was adorable. Jiyong had always liked the idea of kids but as he’d aged the idea of a family of his own had slowly receded to an oft forgot impossibility.

The video was short. A spare few seconds of them looking at “Uncle Seunghyun’s” watch. Seunghyun delighted in the child and Jiyong’s heart gave a bittersweet squeeze.

He closed his eyes and dropped his phone but kept the package in his other hand, fingers dropping it into his palm and curling around it perfectly.

“You think you might want kids someday, Seungie?” Jiyong had asked as they lay, curled together in bed. The light spilled over them, warming the bare curves and lines of their bodies. Skin to skin there was no telling where one ended and the other began.

“You do, don’t you?” Seunghyun shrugged.

“I don’t’ think it’s possible, hyung.” Jiyong pressed a hand against Seunghyun’s cheek as his face clouded with pain.

“I want you,” Jiyong said.

“Ji- you can’t give that up for this,” Seunghyun said. It was the conversation they always skirted but never broached.

Jiyong opened his eyes. He replayed the video of Top and his nephew. The man was wonderful with the children close to him. Sweet and lovable. It was something Jiyong loved about him. It always seemed that the choice for their future meant one or the other: each other or family. But maybe it didn’t have to be that way.

“Jiyong-ah, I’m home.” Seunghyun’s voice echoed from the front of Jiyong’s house.

“Back here,” Jiyong shouted and stuffed his package under a pillow and rolled atop it.

“What are you doing hiding back here, don’t you have like work to be doing or something?” Seunghyun asked, fingers pulling at his tie and ruffling his stiff hair. He sat and began to unbotton his shirt. Jiyong wrapped his legs around Seunghyun’s waist and jerked him back onto the bed. In a smooth move he slid over Seunghyun’s body.

“Seunghyun-ah,” Jiyong whispered, quriking his lips in a secret smile.

“What are you up to Jiyong?”

Jiyong kissed him and laughed and kissed him again. Seunghyun flipped them and pinned Jiyong to be bed.

“Nothing, hyung,” Jiyong said, offering his most innocent smile.

“Bull- but I don’t care.” Seunghyun dropped his head and kissed him soundly, lips and tongue and unbridled passion.

“Seunghyun.” Jiyong pulled back and broke the kiss but his hands came up to keep Seunghyun from pulling away. “Seunghyun I love you.”

“I know.”

“No, Seunghyun, I love you.” Jiyong repeated and their eyes held each other. Jiyong shifted a hand under the pillows. “I love you and want you.” He wrapped his hand around the small box and brought it out. Seunghyun’s body went very still over him and Jiyong shifted to open the box and reveal with paired rings perched in velvet within.

“Jiyong-”

“We’ll figure it out. Whatever our future is. Kids, careers, military, whatever it is we’ll figure it out together. I may want kids and maybe we can find a way and maybe we can’t but no matter what, you’re my family hyung, already.”

Seunghyun wrapped fingers in his hair and pulled him into another kiss.

“I want to give you everything,” he breathed.

“Say yes and you will,” Jiyong said.

“Yes,” Seunghyun breathed.

 


End file.
